Never stop loving you
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: Edward left, Bella was changed. 2 years later someone bring them together. Do they hate or love each other? How will they get out of the deadly situation their in, along with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose? ExB, CxE, JxA, EMxR, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER SHORT TWILIGHT STORY FOR YOU ALL. I HAVE DONE ONE OTHER TWILIGHT TWO-SHOT! ITS CALLED, "I've hurt you". PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! LOOK OUT FOR SOME MORE TWILIGHT STORIES FROM ME SOON, OR IF YOU LIKE NCIS, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR SOME NCIS STORIES!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE, IT WAS COOL TO WRITE IT :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. Never have. Never will.**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA POV!**

"You don't...want...me"? I struggled through my words, unable to comprehend what was happening. Edward said he didn't want me, that he was leaving with his family and would never return. I guess it makes sense, how could a Adonis like him ever want a plain, stupid, boring, weak, clumsy human like me? I guess I fooled myself into thinking he loved me, James was right, I _was _just a pet to him.

"No". The words fell out of his mouth coldly, his face showed no emotion, his eyes were empty, I knew he hated me.

"If...that's what you want, I can't force you to...stay" I whispered, my voice breaking, I was already dieing inside and he hadn't even left...yet. My heart was shattered into a million pieces, never to be patched up again. I knew I would never love again, how could I? Edward is my one and only, love, even if he did not love me back.

"Goodbye Bella" He quickly kissed my forehead and with a sudden breeze I opened my eyes and Edward was gone.

I ran, I ran and ran and ran, trying to find him. Calling out for him, screaming for him. The tears were coming fast and thick now, the ones that I had held back when he was saying...goodbye. I fell over something, most likely a tree stump and collapsed to the ground. I didn't have the will to get up again, I knew he was gone but I didn't want to accept it. My life, my world, my heart and soul, my love, Edward had taken it all with him.

I laid on the ground for hours, never moving, just crying, sobbing, whimpering for Edward. He never came.

I heard a wicked laugh and my head shot up. Standing before me was her. Victoria. And I knew what she wanted. Me. Dead.

"Bella, I am ever so sorry for you" Her voice sang, though her words came out sarcastically.

"I do not want your pity" I spat, climbing to my feet.

She ignored my comment and carried on, glaring at me. "I heard your and Edward's conversation" she said his name with disgust and I wanted to rip her to pieces, "you were just a pet after all".

"What do you want" I asked, the panic inside of me becoming more prominent.

"After your precious Edward killed my mate, James, I wanted revenge, and I still do. That is why I'm here to kill you" Victoria's voice was sadistic, evil.

"You can do what you want, I have nothing to live for now" I answered, living without Edward was not a life I wanted.

Victoria seemed to think for a while, her head tilting, examining me, she finally spoke. "I change my mind. I understand what it is like to live without your mate, it hurts, it kills, you feel like dieing yourself. You will not have a easy way out, I will make you suffer like I do, and Edward will suffer too".

I didn't understand what she wanted to do with me now. I didn't know whether it was death, torture, what was she planning?

"What are you saying" A small voice which belonged to me answered.

"I will change you, and you will have no way out. Death will never come to you, you will live in pain for the rest of eternity. And Edward will suffer too" Her wicked animistic voice made me shake, I didn't want my change to be like this, I wanted Edward to be the one, I wanted his venom flowing through me for the rest of eternity.

"No, please don't" I begged in a weak voice, I didn't want my eternity without Edward.

"Yes" Victoria grinned evilly, and then she lunged for my throat.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER - BELLA POV!**

I'm in hell. That's the only way I can describe it.

I went through the three days of pure pain to then be transformed into a vampire. I had to leave Forks, never to see Charlie again, or my mother, or anyone again. I go by the ways of the Cullen's, I feed on the blood of animals. I did have a struggle with resiting the temptation of human blood at first, but I never bit a human, and never will. I beat that temptation quite easily, and I now run alone.

I suffer everyday, just like Victoria said I would. I'm in constant pain without Edward. I miss him terribly, more than terribly. I wander through life, feeding, travelling, thinking of Edward every second of every day.

The pain is unbearable, I feel dead inside, more so than a vampire is. I think of myself as a zombie/vampire, because I am a vampire, and I feel like a zombie.

I knew being a vampire was what I wanted and I have it. But I wanted it with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and even more of Edward. But I have nothing.

I'm sitting by a fast flowing river, just watching every single detail flow by with my intense eyes. Everything is more...beautiful when your a vampire. You see things more clearly, hear things like their right beside you, smell things like their sat right in front of you, taste things before their even inside you. My senses are stronger, much, much more than a human.

I worked out that I have a mind shield. I am forever working on it, I can push it out 15 metres now, much better than before. It protects me and everything that is inside my little protection bubble. Its like a blue cloud that comes from me, protecting what I want it to protect, and ignoring whatever I want to ignore.

I carelessly didn't smell another vampires scent, and I was suddenly grasped by two pairs of strong arms. Instinct's set in and I fought back but, I am not a very good fighter. My shield wasn't stopping them dragging me, it just stopped them from hurting me.

"What in the world are you doing" I growled, as I was thrown over a very tall, strong, muscular vampire. I aimlessly punch my tiny fists against him, but it didn't hurt him, it just made him laugh.

"You are coming with us, to Volterra. We belong to the Volturi, and our master Aro would like to speak with you". The vampire walking beside us said, he seemed very amused.

I gasped, the Volturi. My memories of my human life were very strong, I remembered them as if they happened seconds ago, I believe its something to do with my mind shield. I remember Edward telling me about the Volturi, who lived in Volterra in Italy. He told me the night of my birthday, the night when everything went wrong. Edward said that Aro was the 'master', he said that the Volturi were like the royal family of the vampires, and they weren't to be messed with. If you did mess with them, you would be disposed of, immediately.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked, glaring at the two vampires, who were now running with me.

"I am Demetri" said the one who was carrying me, and the other said he was Felix.

"Well Demetri, Felix, may I ask _why _I am being forced to go to Volterra with you?" I spat, still punching at Demetri's back. My attitude had changed since I had been changed, since he left. I didn't bother with politeness anymore, I mean what is the point? Edward didn't like the way I used to be, so I changed. I will only ever be the real Bella again, when I was with him, with the Cullen's - my family, and with Edward, my soul-mate.

"All will be explained when we arrive" sneered Felix, but I didn't give up, I kicked and punched with all I had as they easily took me to Volterra.

* * *

**EDWARD POV!**

It had been two years since I had left my only and ever love. On the very same day that I left her, alone in the forest she was killed by a bear. We never went to the funeral, knowing we had caused enough damage, but after the funeral was over, we went to pay our respects. I broke down at her grave, I screamed and sobbed and whimpered, into Esme's arms, while everyone around us cried too. I told her I was sorry, that I never meant anything I said, that I lied, which of course I did. I needed her to have the chance at a happy and normal life, which she could never have had with me.

It will forever kill me to know she died thinking I never wanted her. Thinking that I never loved her. All of which was lies.

I haven't left my family, they won't allow it. They know I want to go to the Volturi and die, so they keep a very close eye on me.

Everyday that I live through is utter hell. Without Bella beside me kills me, more than I already am. Without seeing her beautiful face everyday is a nightmare, without her freesia scent to sooth me, without her warm lips pressed to mine is like being killed over and over again.

I am dead.

I will never be the same again. I will never love again. Bella was, no, _is_ my one and only ever love.

Alice suddenly came bursting through my bedroom door, where I hide away everyday. A look of panic is plastered on her face, I knew she had a vision.

I read her thoughts to see her vision.

_There was a loud bang at the door, Carlisle quickly answered it. Aro and many of the Volturi were standing there, one being Jane. "Aro" Carlisle greeted him, almost wearily. "Carlisle we have no time for greetings, you and your family will come to Volterra with us. No questions asked". "Why on earth do you need us? We have not broken any rules, we certainty do not need to come with you". "Carlisle, you and your family, will come with us willingly or not, Jane is more than happy to use her gift to help us succeed". "Very well Aro, we will come with you"._

"Alice how long do we have"? I asked frantically, now the whole family were gathered in my room.

"3 minutes, maybe less" Alice answered, clutching to Jasper tightly, I had to look away.

"We have no choice to go with them, using Jane's power or not, they will get us to go to Volterra" Carlisle stated, his voice filled with worry.

"I guess we have no choice then. Children I want you all to follow what ever orders we are given, I will not lose another child" Esme ordered, her voice filled with sadness over the loss of Bella. I felt a pang of pain run through me, Esme and Carlisle thought of Bella as a daughter, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie, love her as a sister, and I love her as my soul-mate.

* * *

The Volturi did come for us, and we did follow them to Volterra. We had been here no more than an hour when we were summoned to the throne room, as they like to call it. Of course we had to follow their orders and we walked to the 'throne room' where Aro and his disciples were.

"My friends, may you stand over there, I see this will be a very interesting hour" Aro cheered, waving us off to the right hand side of the 'throne room'.

My family and I watched everyone closely, watching for any sign of attack. Alice was cradled is Jasper's arms, Rosalie in Emmett's and Esme in Carlisle's. Another pang to the heart.

The room was silent for six minutes before we all heard a voice yelling and what sounded to be tiny fists thumping against a vampires back. Of course I smelt no human, so the voice could only belong to a vampire. The voice was female, and some what familiar, the arising scent was too. Could it be?

"You put me down you lanky over-muscled bone head"! The female voice came again louder, closer, it had to be, could it? My family seemed to recognise the voice too, they were looking around confused, but hopeful, like me.

The large doors were opened and in came Felix, with a large smirk on his face.

"Madam, will you please behave yourself?" A deep voice that belonged to Demetri boomed.

"MADAM? MADAM?" Her voice screeched, I was almost positive that it was her. Bella. Her scent. Her voice. The electricity that flowed through my body when I was with her, was racing through my veins. I just needed to see her to be 100% positive.

"YOU KIDNAP ME, DRAG ME THROUGH A FOREST, THROUGH THE OCEAN, AND NOW YOU START WITH PLEASANTRIES! I'LL GIVE YOU BLOODY MADAM!" Again, we all heard the thumping of tiny fists against Demetri's back.

Would he just hurry up and get in here already? Alice was clinging to my side, smiling, so was everyone else in the family, smiling for the hope of Bella being alive, smiling for me.

"Fine, just get in there" Demetri's voice ordered, the tiny body was thrown to the ground, she growled, but walked back-wards into the throne room, watching Demetri intensely, ignoring everything else around her.

It was her.

Bella was alive.

Bella was a vampire.

Bella was alive!

Her mahogany brown hair, was naturally curled and damp, flowing around her shoulders. I couldn't see her face yet but I was internally begging for her to turn around, she was wearing simple jeans, sneakers, and the green shirt she always used to wear, all of which were wet. **(Think of Bella's outfit in New Moon, when she went to save Edward, this is the outfit I'm describing).**

"Do not order me around, lanky" Her voice growled, it was deathly low. "You ought to pick on someone your own size, although I wouldn't mind ripping off a few off your limbs".

"Like you would have the courage too" Demetri sneered right in her face.

Around us everyone was watching intensely. I supposed Aro was quite interested, everyone was.

"Courage! Do not start me on courage! I have faced a tracker in my human life. I faced a red headed vampire bitch, wanting to get revenge for...him killing the tracker! I faced having to leave all my family behind! I faced being left by my family and my soul-mate so don't even start me on courage, lanky!" Her voice was filled with so much pain that I visibly flinched. It was never supposed to be like that, it was supposed to be that I never existed, she was supposed to have a normal life!

"Demetri!" Aro's voice ordered, "You have done quite enough. I will not tolerate you upsetting our guests, go"!

Demetri huffed, and stood in the corner of the room with Felix, in case of attack.

She spun around very quickly, even for a vampire. But it was her, it was Bella. Her once deep brown pools, were now golden like mine. Her skin was as pale as any vampires, her pink full lips were still the same, not much had really changed. She was still Bella, utterly beautiful Bella.

Her eyes locked with mine, she looked completely shocked for a while, but then she smiled at me?

* * *

**BELLA POV!**

"Demetri!" A voice ordered, "You have done quite enough. I will not tolerate you upsetting our guests, go"!

Demetri huffed, but went over to Felix and stood in the corner, protecting the royals, _who's a good little boy then?_

I was going to spin around screaming, "Guests? Guests? You treat your guests like this?". But before I could, it was only then I felt it, felt them, felt him. I smelt them, I smelt Edward! His scent was even stronger, more mesmerizing than before. I picked up their scent, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Esme's, Carlisle's, all of them.

I spun around quickly, eyes scanning the room. I came across many people, vampires standing around watching me intensely. There were three thrones sitting above a few small steps, occumpianed by three people. I then came across, them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, then. Edward. My breath hitched. What was happening?

My eyes locked with his golden ones. The golden pools I had missed so much over the last two years, his eyes held, shock, hope, happiness, love.

I was sure that my face held the look of shock, but my eyes held love. After the shock had settled, I smiled. Smiled like I haven't in two years!

"Edward" I whispered, knowing he could hear, never breaking eye contact.

"Bella" He whispered back, smiling his crooked grin at me.

After two years of wandering, feeling dead, empty, I now felt alive, and once again complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV!**

I was staring into the golden rivers that I adored so much once again, after two tiring, dead years. Before I had chance to say anything more than his name, Edward and the rest of his family were held in that infamous head-lock position by many vampires. I screamed.

"Please, please, no, no, PLEASE, PLEASE" I screamed, turning back into the frightened child I used to be. I was whimpering, pulling at my hair, screaming at them to stop.

Aro must of given some sort of signal because, the hold on their necks loosened and just held them to the spot.

"Kill me" I sighed, knowing they were at least not going to be killed this second, "kill me, not them".

Aro looked slightly startled, he looked at me bewildered, "You would give your life...for another soul-less, damned immortal, immortals that left you behind only to become an immortal yourself, Isabelle". Aro was right in my face, he whispered my name closely, as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

I tensed. It was either just me, or it was the same with every vampire. But I have a trigger sentence, a sentence that I hear and go absolutely crazy, wanting to rip to pieces that sentence say-er.

"Say, soul-less, damned immortals...one more time" I said through gritted teeth, leaning right in Aro's face daring him.

"Trust Bella's trigger sentence to be something like that". I heard Carlisle mumble behind me, okay it happens to every vampire, but right now I was dealing with this Aro monkey.

"Soul-less, damned immortals" Aro sang, cheerfully as if he was singing "If Your Happy and You Know It". That does it.

I growled, a tremendous growl and threw Aro to the floor, instantly being held back by Demetri and Felix.

"DON'T YOU SEE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! THEIR NOT SOUL-LESS, THEIR NOT BLOODY DAMNED! THEY HAVE WONDERFUL SOULS, BEAUTIFUL SOULS, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEIR SOULS AND IF ANYONE IS DAMNED ARO ITS YOU!" I screamed, fighting violently against Felix and Demetri.

I felt a calmness rush over me, but I wasn't in the mood to be calm, I was anything but calm, and at the moment I didn't want to be calm.

"Jasper, quit it" I mumbled, feeling slightly vampire-drowsy. I felt the calmness stop then.

"Isabelle, you have quite the temper don't you? From what I see from your" he seemed to ponder for the right word, _family, best friends, my everything! Hello there's some words for you"! _"friends, your attitude was quite tame from their memories, wouldn't you agree, Isabelle"?

"It's Bella, and yes I would" I growled, glaring at Aro.

"May I ask why the sudden change of attidude?"

"May I ask why the sudden interest in me, you nosy, overly-cheerful, freak?" I asked, sarcasm oozing from my voice.

I heard a few giggles, probably from Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, maybe.

Aro sighed, and nodded to Felix, who smacked me across the face.

I heard Edward growl so much I literally thought there was a grizzly in the room.

I was suddenly extremely furious and threw myself at Felix, we rolled around, hitting and kicking, when some - bloody how - I got Felix in a headlock.

"How does it feel to be the weak one, ay" I smirked, gripping tighter.

"Now, firstly, I would like to know why I was dragged through oceans to be here. Secondly, I would like to know why the Cullen's are here, and when you will be letting them go un-harmed, and thirdly, answer me or little Felix here will be squished into ash, understood?"

Aro started, in his usual cheerful manner, "Isabelle, I had Felix and Demetri to bring you here as I want you to join us. Your power will be of great use to us. And the Cullen's are here for the little persuasion I know you will need".

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go, alive, and I'll do whatever you need me to do" I answered, not thinking twice, because I knew my answer.

"Bella, don't! You have no clue what your getting yourself into!" Edward yelled, oh, how I missed his glorious voice.

"Edward," I choked out, no matter how much I wanted to be with him, Edward and his family were not going to die, because I said no, "I can't let you and your family die, because of me".

I don't think he knew what to say back. But he fought against whoever was holding him, trying to get to me I assumed, but he suddenly just stopped. A look of monstrous pain on his face, and he fell to the ground. I threw Felix aside, and in a split second I was at Edward's side, sobbing tear-less sobs.

"Please! Just stop hurting him, I'll do whatever you want! Just stop hurting him, please, please!" I begged, not being able to do anything to help Edward.

"Jane" Aro ordered, and Edward breathed in a breath of un-needed air, but he wasn't in pain anymore, that was good.

"Jane, I would like you to try Bella. To see if she is immune to your powers, as she is of mine" Aro ordered once more, and I looked up at the girl named Jane, who had a look of amusement of her face. I ignored her, and whatever she was about to do and turned my attention back to Edward.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be caught up in this mess. When they let you go, you run as fast as you can to-" I then remembered I didn't know where they lived, "where ever you were, you here me?"

"Not without you" Edward replied, smiling softly.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked, only half firmly.

"It may have something to do with the fact, that I'm not leaving you. Ever. Again. I am sorry-" Edward started to apologise, but any of that could be said later.

"Ssssh, none of that, please" I whispered, pressing my finger over his mouth, "But it...doesn't make sense...for you to love me! You said that-".

"I lied. I had to lie, and you believed me so easily" Edward cut me off, his thumb stroking the side of my cheek.

"But-".

Aro laughed loudly, cutting me off and making me look up to him. "She is immune to all our powers, what an intriging vampire you are, Isabelle"

Before Edward could speak, Aro interrupted again. "So, Isabelle, what will it be, watch those you love die, or join us".

When he said watch them die, I turned fierce, suddenly Edward was being filled with pain again, and so was Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, this had to stop. Now.

"STOP"! I screamed, standing on my feet. Now as angry as ever, which helped my mind-shield come out easier. It flew out easy, a cloud of blue, first covering Edward, then me, then I moved it on to Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, dodging who I wanted it to dodge.

They were soon standing in my bubble, once again fine, the pain was gone. I was struggling slightly trying to keep my cloud around those I loved.

"Bella, what, how, when, how?" Edward mumbled, confused, by my side.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating" I mumbled back, leaning into him, I needed the support. He knew what I was after and his arms wrapped around my waist, my back to his chest.

"We will go now. With no more bother from you. I will be more than happy to tear this place to pieces, bit by bit, if you do not let us go, now. Never will I join you, I'd rather be six feet under, so let us go, and I will not harm" I ordered firmly, you do not tell Bella Swan what to do!

Aro sighed, "Fine my young friends, you may leave, but only on the belief that there are no - how would you say- hard feelings between our covens?" He asked, as if he didn't care about me joining them, as if he preferred the friendship over anything else.

Carlisle answered, and I was glad because, he could shove his friendship down the toilet.

"May you go now" Aro started, we rushed for the door, still protected by my bubble, "Good-bye my dear friends". Stick it where the sun don't shine boy!

We ran for a while, just ran and ran and ran, I didn't know what was going to happen know, but it didn't matter for a while because, I was back with Edward and his family. I stopped, bringing the family to a halt to, as we were still protected by my blue bubble. I needed to do one thing, just one little thing, and then I would know if he honestly felt the same.

I leaped, no word of a lie, I literally leaped into Edwards arms, at the speed quicker than lightening, and kissed him.

It was different to our before kisses, the ones when I was human. His lips were warm on mine, not the cold I remember them being. Though I liked it either way. The electricity running through our bodies was incredible, it was soft, passionate, sweet, full of longing, welcoming, it had the sense of "I missed you", all thrown into one kiss.

Although we could have kissed for decades, because I would have never needed air, I pulled away because, I needed to do one, no two more things before we could set off running again.

I jumped down to the floor, stood toe-to-toe with him, wrapped my arms around his neck and said "I love you".

"As I love you" Edward answered, and I kissed him once more before slapping him. Yes, you heard right I slapped him.

"That was for leaving me you bone head! You idiot, you stupid vampire, do you understand that I'm dead without you! Did you expect my love just to disappear when you left, huh? Did you expect me to be normal? Well here's a clue - how the heck can I normal if I'm not with you! Normal isn't being human or vampire! Normal means being with you! Do you understand I love you more than anything! I'm un-conditionally and irrevocably in love with you! You idiot, you freaking id-" I was cut off rambling when this time he kissed me.

I heard the laughter behind me, everyone was laughing most likely because I just full on slapped Edward, without breaking my hand. And rambled, on and on and on, wow, Alice much?

I broke apart just to say one other thing "I forgive you. No more sorrow's. I never stopped loving you".

Edward smiled, my favourite crooked grin and said "As I never stopped loving you".

Before I was about to kiss him, again. Emmett stood between us "Now I think that's enough kissy face for five minutes. I still haven't had a hug off my Bella-Bear" He grinned, and he picked me up off the ground, spinning around, in a enormous hug that would have cut of blood flow if I was human.

"Missed you Bells" Emmett grinned.

"Missed you Emmett".

"BELLAAA!" I heard her squeal, Alice!

I was full on pelted with a Alice hug, now much tighter than human hugs. "I love you Alice" I giggled as she kissed my cheek.

"Love you too Bella! See told you she would be a vampire, I am never wrong!" she directed that statement at Edward, poking out her tongue, who shook his head while he one armed hugged Esme.

"Jazz? I asked almost shyly, "Am I allowed to hug you know?"

Jasper laughed, and swept me up into a hug, a very brotherly hug.

After I'd hugged Esme and Carlisle, who both made me swell up with tears that would never fall, I still had Rosalie to come to, but I didn't know where we stood.

I stood there close to Rosalie, almost awkwardly waiting for something to happen.

I heard Alice whisper in the background "Rose, I see the future! You hug her, and smile! And say I'm sorry! So get on with it! I want to take Bella shopping"! Internal groan.

Rosalie then smiled, pulled me into a hug that I stumbled into, then she whispered "I am sorry for the way I treated you, thank you for saving us all. Love you Bella".

"It was my pleasure Rose, love you too" I kissed her cheek, and I returned to Edward's arms, my back to his chest, his arms around my waist.

"Now, I have some questions. Where the hell did Little-Miss-Attitude come from Bella?" Emmett smirked, holding Rose.

Everyone suddenly seemed to zoom in on the conversation, "I don't have an attitude!" I argued.

"Sure you don't! Then what was "_You put me down you lanky over-muscled bone head_"! or "_You ought to pick on someone your own size, although I wouldn't mind ripping off a few off your limbs_" or-"

I cut of Emmett then, "Okay, okay. I don't know where my sudden attitude came from, I guess it just happened when you guys went. And the fact that Aro, Felix, Demetri and all the other doofus's drove me up the wall".

"Who knew you were such a bad-ass" Jasper said in his southern twang, swinging Alice around, her giggles filling the air.

"I for one certainty didn't know the temper you have, okay I lie I do. And the sarcastic remarks, I remember once when you were human, you flung a shoe at me, saying _'you should have moved if you didn't want it to hit you, my shoe wanted to fly'_, only because I made you get up, because we had school" Edward chuckled, I could hear his crooked grin in his voice.

"Yes but it wasn't a gentle shake on the shoulder, you pushed me out of the bed!" I exclaimed the memory clear as if it happened seconds ago.

"Only because, you didn't wake up after the five times I did shake you!" Edward retaliated, who for some reason had lifted me into his arms.

"Oh shut it" I whispered, pecking his lips.

After we had parted, Carlisle had jumped in, "May I ask Bella, what is this 'blue cloud' that is protecting us?"

"Oh, I have a mind shield. I found out I had it once, when I became really angry because, this huge grizzly bear - no word of a lie - just came charging towards me, claws wailing like some kung-fu bear or something and my mind shield just clouded me, and the bear couldn't get to me. He stormed away and I was actually quite smug" I smirked, remembering.

"So Bella attracts kung-fu grizzles, I have to remember that one, next time we go hunting" Emmett grinned.

"Anyway, I worked on it, thinking of things that made me angry, and eventually I could push it out like it is now, protecting what I want it to protect, and ignoring what I want it to ignore. And when I saw all of you guys, being...t-tortured by Jane, I just snapped and my shield came out much easier than it ever has.

I still have my human memories. Their not fuzzy at all. Their perfectly clear, like they happened seconds ago, I think its to do with my mind shield, like protecting every thing I have in there, its hard to explain, but yeah, that's it".

Everyone looked gobsmacked, Carlisle more than everyone else, probably never seeing anyone like me before, "Amazing". He breathed out, every ones eyes on me, and to cover my embrassed face I tucked my head under Edward's neck.

"I will have to do research!" Carlisle exclaimed, almost as happy as Alice entering a new shopping mall, almost.

"Can we go home now, I really want to take Bella shopping!" Alice cried out, clapping her hands.

"NO!" I cried, jumping from Edward's arms and hiding behind him.

"Bella, please, for me?" Alice begged, using her puppy dog eyes, _resist the temptation Bella, resist!_

"No, I will not be dragged through hours and hours of endless shopping, no, never, not ever, ever never!" I argued, sounding like a five year old, but who cares?

"But, Bella, I only just got you back and-" She started the fake sadness/tears thing and I caved.

"Fine Alice, no more than 5 hours tops! I mean it!"

"FIVE"! She squealed, but then saw the look on my face, "fine five, since were vampires we can get it done in half the time"!

I sighed, but followed the Cullen's as we walked normally through the forest, time wasn't something we had to worry about.

"Uh Guys, where...is it, you...er, live?" I asked, sounding really awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclamier : I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will.

10 YEARS LATER!

**BELLA POV!.**

"EMMETT CULLEN! GET YOU ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!", screamed Rosalie. She was completely pissed because Emmett has lost an important piece of the car she is doing up. Emmett ran out of the house minutes ago, a scared look on his face.

"But I didn't do it", whined Emmett, trailing back into the living room.

"What have you done with the piece to my car?" Rosalie growled, arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"I, umm, I," Emmett mumbled under his breath, Rose looked liked she was going to set alight at any moment.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT EMMETT?"

"I used it to hit Edward over the head with" Emmett said quietly, his head bowing.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Rose screamed, "THAT'S IT EMMETT! YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE LOSING EMMETT JUNIOR!"

I had been trying so hard to keep in my laugh, but after Rose's last comment I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing.

"But Roooosseeeee" Emmett whined, following her like a lost puppy into the garage.

* * *

Edward returned from his hunt an hour later. I was sitting on the sofa, hugging a pillow while I watched t.v. He sat down beside me and I moved to cuddle him. Edward wrapped his strong arms around me, kissing my forehead. I remembered that Emmett had used Rose's part for the car to hit Edward, so I suddenly burst out laughing, remembering earlier.

"Bella, love, what?" Edward asked confused, his brows burrowing together.

Alice and Jasper then walked into the room and sat down on the sofa opposite it, huddling together.

"She's been doing this for the past hour. Rose and Emmett had an argument earlier, about the missing part for Rosalie's car. Emmett denied it for a while, but he owned up to it, saying he used it to hit you with. Rose was furious, and screamed at Emmett that he wasn't allowed to touch her again or he'd lose his Emmett junior. And since you remembered Bella about what happened, she keeps bursting out laughing at the slightest thing that reminds her of it" Alice explained, a grin on her face.

Edward chuckled, waiting for me to calm down.

Once I calmed down I was worried about Edward. Emmett said he hit Edward with the part for Rosalie's car, is he hurt?

"Are you hurt? Did Emmett beat you with it? What happened?" I rambled, scanning his face, lifting his arms and shirt for any indication that he was not in perfect condition.

"Bella, love, I'm fine. I got my revenge on Emmett anyway, I've accidentally purposely broke his favourite X-box game" Edward smirked, wickedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Why were you fighting anyway?", this was like the fifth time this month.

"Emmett and his sex jokes" Edward sighed, enough said. Ever since 10 years ago when Edward and I had first made love, Emmett has ever since teased us about it. He even heard us once, not a very good thing.

"Fine, I'll let you off for this one, but if you fight with your brother one more time, I will hurt you, keepsh?" I ordered, Emmett or Edward should not be fighting, especially since they broke Esme's lamp last week.

Edward rolled his eyes, but said no more.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself sat talking for a while, until Carlisle and Esme came home and called everyone to the lounge.

"What's up Carlisle?" Emmett whooped, standing on opposites sides to the room to Rose.

"Since we've been here a matter of weeks and the school semester is starting up again in two weeks, Esme and I have enrolled you in the local high school", Carlisle explained, not again!

We all groaned and mumbled, I whined "But do we have to, please don't make us Carlisle!".

I had done this three times already but, I wasn't getting used to it any time soon.

"Bella, you'll get used to it", Esme soothed.

"You said that last time!" I groaned, smiling softly not to be mean.

"Eventually you do, love" Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"How long is eventually?" I asked rhetorically.

"About 10, 20, 30, maybe 40 years Bells" Emmett smirked.

"It was rhetorical Emm" I rolled my eyes.

"So its settled, you'll will be starting high school - again - in 2 weeks"!

* * *

"Do you think our new school will be like the last one", I pondered, laying in Edwards and myselfs bed.

"Probably", Edward answered, playing with my hair. I was laying on his chest, playing with the ends on his bronze hair.

"Edward you remember when I said to you 10 years ago that I had never stopped loving you"?

"Yes", he replied, watching me curiously.

"I meant it. And I never will fall out of love with you. Thank you for marrying me" I whispered, playing with the diamond oval ring on my ring finger.

"And so will I. But, I think it was _I _who asked _you_" Edward smirked.

"Yes it was, but still the meanings still there" I laughed, kissing his lips. I started un-doing his shirt as he slipped my cardigan off my shoulders. Our tongues battling for dominance, as our hands explored.

"Bella, I love you" Edward whispered, against my lips.

"As I love you, Edward" I answered, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Someones feisty" Edward smirked, watching me.

"Oh, yes" I winked, as we continued through the night.

* * *

We were laying in our messed bed, bare bodies cuddled together, the sun rising peeking through the curtains.

"Do you ever think 'what if you were never brought to Italy and what if you were never reunited with me?" Edward asked out of the blue, of course I didn't, why would I want to think about bad times.

"Of course I don't, I would probably die if I did. Spending the rest of eternity without you would be hell on earth" I answered, scolding him slightly.

"Sorry, the thought just crossed my mind".

"Well, don't think of things like that, your never getting rid of me", I stated, kissing his jaw.

"I wouldn't want to", Edward grinned, taking my lips in a passionate kiss.

Seconds later Emmett burst through our bedroom door. He took one look at our bare backs and the pile of removed clothes and the floor and he grinned.

"HA! LOOKS LIKE EDDIE GOT SOME LAST NIGHT. OR WERE YOU DISCUSSING THE NATIONS DEBT", Emmett yelled, oh god Emmett, why?

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
